Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (434 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (391 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (373 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (363 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (337 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (322 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (307 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (302 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (289 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (276 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (275 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (242 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (241 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (238 VA titles) (British) #Tress MacNeille (220 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (217 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (202 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (182 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (180 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (171 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (168 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (167 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jim Ward (144 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (144 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (142 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (140 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (140 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (133 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (132 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (128 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (126 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (125 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (125 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (121 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (120 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (119 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (118 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (118 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (116 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (114 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (111 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Scott Menville (110 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (108 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (107 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (104 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (103 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (99 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (98 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (98 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (97 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (95 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (93 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (93 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (93 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (93 VA titles) (British) #Danny Mann (91 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (91 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (90 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (89 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (86 VA titles) (American) † #Daran Norris (85 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (85 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (84 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (84 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (83 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (81 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (81 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (80 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (78 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (77 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (77 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (76 VA titles) (British) #Joe Alaskey (75 VA titles) (American) † #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Roger Craig Smith (74 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (74 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (73 VA titles) (Canadian) #Keith Szarabajka (73 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (72 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (72 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (71 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (70 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (70 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (69 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (69 VA titles) (American) † #Jennifer Darling (69 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (69 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (67 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (67 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (67 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (67 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (66 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (66 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (66 VA titles) (British) #Nicholas Guest (65 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (64 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (64 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (64 VA titles) (American)